IceCream
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: Bill and his daughter, Victoire, bond...


****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I just like to write about that World. Thank You for reading, if you do, and please review, thanks again! **

"Daddy how did you get your scars?" Six-year-old, Victoire Weasley asked her father as they walked into yet another store.

"Why do you ask?" Her father, Bill Weasley, asked his daughter, looking down at her with a teasing smile on his face.

"Because you've never told me." replied, twisting her small fingers together as they walked down the many ailes of this shop.

"It's not a very nice story...Tory, maybe I'll tell you when your ten." He said reaching up and grabbing some food off of one stand and placing it in their basket.

"Maybe..." She repeated. "that usually mean no," she said and pouted at her father.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked her face down-cast as she looked at the floor.

"I told you, it was during the War and it's not a very nice story for a little girl to hear," he said gently, grabbing her hand and tugging her gently to another part of the shop.

"Don't you Love me, Daddy?" Victoire asked, pouting even more as she glared at something over her father's shoulder.

"What are you glaring at, pumpkin," Bill asked, chuckling slightly at the look on his daughter's face, that held both a pout and a glare.

"Nothing," She said and turned back to looking at the different items in the store.

Picking-up a candy bar, she held it up to her father, a pleading look in her eyes.

Sighing Bill put the candy bar in the basket, "You better not tell your Mum, or else I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," he said, ruffling her silver-blonde hair that had tints of red in it.

"Okay," Victoire said, happily and skipped next to her father as they moved to other aprts of the store.

Bill mused to himself that children really are very carefree at times.

Turning his back to fetch another item off of his wife's, Fleur's, list, he turned back to his daughter, again only to see the glare had returned.

Frowning he repeated his question and aske what she was glaring at but she just shook her head and grabbed his hand pulling him to where the next item on the list was.

Looking over his shoulder, all Bill saw where people shopping and wondered, yet again, what Victoire was glaring at.

It happened two-more-times before, Bill yet again asked her.

This time, his daughter paused for a moment and then shook her head, not saying a word.

Thinking she may have something on her mind, but not knowing what six-year-old-girls think about, Bill finished his shopping and then took Victoire to the nearby ice-cream Palor.

He grinned as he watched her eyes widen at all the differen tflavors she could choose from, her attention completely captured on the many different colors.

But yet again, the glare came back and she asked if they could just go Home.

"Why sweetheart, is everything okay," Bill asked taking his daughter's hand and bringing her to a table in the corner.

Victoire hurried to sit at the seat facing people, But Bill sat her in the other chair and took the one facing people, now seeing what she was glaring at.

People, as usual, were staring at his scars, some with sadness, some with fear...

Really, Bill didn't know what was worst...

"Sweetheart,"Bill said, taking Victoire's hand in his and smiling down at her.

"It doesn't bother me," he whispered, and seeing the question in her eyes, clarified, "The stares." He said.

"Why?" Victoire said, stopping to slare at an older lady out-right staring at them.

"Because I'm used to it," he replied, "And I'm happy," he continued.

"Your Happy?" Victoire asked confused.

"yeah, I have a great family, a great life, and I'm sitting here getting ready to order ice-cream," Bill said.

"Now if only someone would want to eat ice-cream with me..." Bill trailed off, a teasing smile lurking on his face.

"I will!" Victoire said, her eyes lighting-up.

"What flavor?" Bill asked. "Stawberry!," she said grinning. "Me, too," Bill said. "Why don't you go and put that order in Tor, and I'll be right here." he said, smiling as she got off.

Then coming over to his side, Victoire tugged his head down and kissed him on his cheek, on-top of one of his scars.

"I love you, Daddy." she said. "I love you, too, Tor." He whispered back and watched as she scampered-off to the counter to order their ice-cream.

_"Yep,"_ Bill thought, _" Children really are care-free..."_

And he watched as his daughter carried their ice-cream to their table, ignoring the stares, his eyes only on his daughter's huge-smile...

The one that lit-up her face...

The smile just for him...


End file.
